Packaging of moderately heavy, bulky articles such as walk-behind mowers, televisions, engines, microwaves, air conditioners and the like presents many unique considerations. Because of the competitive nature of the marketplace for similar such articles, it has long been recognized that a container must be a relatively low cost component of the price of the article. Often such articles are packed and stored in conventional corrugated paperboard containers. Braces of various types are inserted into the container between the article and the interior walls to hold the article in the container. For example, foam braces are often used to hold such articles within the container. Foam braces and other foam packing products, however, are not as readily recyclable as is corrugated paperboard, and, in some instances, such foam packing material may be more expensive than other materials used with conventional corrugated paperboard containers. Corrugated paperboard wedges and braces have been accordingly been developed for holding the article in the container.
The conventional corrugated paperboard container consists of a sheet-like blank having a plurality of scores that define foldable wall panels for the container body. A narrow flange called a manufacturer's joint foldably attaches along a score at one longitudinal end of the corrugated paperboard blank. The flange is secured to the opposite longitudinal end when the blank is folded along the scores to form the container body. The manufacturer's joint is secured with an adhesive such as polyvinyl alcohol (PVA) or the like. A series of top flaps foldably connect to the panels along a top and a bottom score. When the container is used, the bottom flaps are folded and secured together with adhesive, staples, or the like. The article to be contained is then placed in the container body with the various packing braces to hold the article in the container. The top flaps are then folded along their respective scores to close the open top of the container.
One known paperboard container is adapted for packaging a walk-behind self-propelled or manually-pushed mower. The container includes a bottom plate made from a sheet of corrugated paperboard. A pair of corrugated paperboard runners with foam pads are attached to the plate and disposed parallel to a longitudinal axis of the plate for receiving a lower edge of the cutter-deck of the walk-behind mower placed in the container. The paperboard runner is positioned so that the wheels of the container are between the runner and the wall of the container. A wedge-shape vertical member is formed from a sheet of corrugated paperboard. One such folded vertical member inserts into each corner of the container. A lower inside portion of the vertical members include a cut-out for the wheels, so that the vertical member extends between the bottom and the top of the container in an effort to provide vertical rigidity for strength to stack several of the containers one on top of another.
There are several problems with existing packs that contribute to unsatisfactory use for packing articles. To better utilize warehouse space for storage and trailer truck space for shipping articles in these containers, the containers often are stacked 8 or 10 high. The weight of the article contained therein may be as much as 150 pounds or more per container. This imposes a top load of up to 1,500 pounds on the bottom box. The plain corrugated paperboard container with die-cut verticals are affected by humidity and repeated handling of the containers in distribution centers. Increased humidity and handling weakens the paperboard in the container. Weakened paperboard lowers the stacking strength of the container and may result in the container collapsing while stored in a wavehouse stack or during stacked transit in trailers or rail cars.
Another problem arising from use of such containers is the handling strength of the container. While such containers often are grouped together on pallets for handling with a forklift, individual containers or stacks may be handled by either a forklift or clamp truck. Forklifts typically require that the container include an external skid board below the container base to provide clearance for the fork blades. In the absence of a skid board, the bottom flaps on the container and the bottom plate support the container on the forklift. The bottom of the paperboard container described above is not sufficiently strong to allow entry of the fork blade and lifting of several units at a time. The unsupported portions of the container would tend to bow inwardly under the load of a stack of containers, possibly damaging the article and collapsing the corners of the container. Yet another problem with forklifts is operator error. Even when acting with due care, the forklift operator may misdirect the fork blades and pierce the container, thereby causing damage not only to the container but to the product package therein.
For these and other reasons, clamp trucks are often preferred over forklift trucks for handling these containers. Clamp trucks are also known as squeeze trucks, and provide a pair of hydraulically activated arms having vertical platens that are placed against the side of the container to be handled. The platens apply a horizontal force against the container in order to lift and transport the container. The clamp pressure may range up to 1,500 pounds on the platens, and can result in collapse of the container and damage to the article. In the case where the article is a walk-behind mower, particular damage can occur to the wheels. Walk-behind mower wheels are relatively weak, and the wheels often are mounted with bolts attached to the mower blade housing for axles on which the wheels rotate. Excessive compression from a clamp truck, or collapse of a stack of containers, may cause the bolts to bend or "splay", resulting in damage to the wheels and to the mower. Even if the wheels or other parts of the mower are not damaged, the visual damage to the container itself is suggestive of damage to the article and consumers are less willing to purchase an article packed in a container with visible damage. Such container and article damage can also occur from rough handling of the container, such as drops or impacts with handling equipment during wavehouse handling and shipment of the containers. Such drops and impacts can also cause splaying of the wheels of a walk-behind mower.
Known corrugated paperboard containers for articles such as walk-behind mowers include a number of component parts that are assembled while packing an article. There are several problems associated with having a number of component parts. First, the component parts must be inventoried, which takes space for storage and time for monitoring the amount of each part in inventory and for re-ordering stock. Assembly of the container with a number of component parts, and packing of the article therein, is time consuming and labor intensive. The component parts must be delivered to the assembly line in a quantity sufficient to meet the production, and production scheduling must coordinate the correct component parts with the product being produced. The rate of production can be high which requires timely delivery of the component parts to the production line. For instance, the production line for some walk-behind power mowers could be 400 to 600 units per hour. Fewer component parts reduces the labor required for packing articles.
Thus, there is a need in the prior art for a corrugated paperboard container that addresses the problems of handling, storing and shipping articles packed therein.